Dame tu mano
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Sapphire tenía una fuerza sobre humana, eso Gold ya no lo dudaba.


**Dame tu mano**

**...**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon claramente no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con sus personajes y los someto a extrañas situaciones por gusto personal.

**Advertencias:** Una trama loca y sin sentido ;3

**Shipping**: WildSideShipping **(**Gold x Sapphire**)**

**Nota:** Algo por el aburrimiento -3-

**...**

* * *

—Dame tu mano— Habla por fin Sapphire luchando contra la vergüenza.

—¿Eh?— Y como siempre, Gold no escuchó. Tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

—¡Qué me des tu mano sordo!— Grita enfadada la menor, ¿acaso la estaba escuchando siquiera? Su senpai era un maleducado.

Sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado, Sapphire bufa ruidosamente. Toma la mano de Gold y la sujeta firmemente, como para no dejarlo escapar.

El joven aturdido por el grito de su kouhai, no entiende a primeras qué estaba sucediendo. Gold no sabía leer ambientes ni tampoco era un adivino que podía leer la mente, ese trabajo ya se lo había llevado Blue.

Y de repente como por acto de magia, el cerebro de Gold vuelve a despertar el sentido en su mano, así logrando por fin percatarse del fuerte agarre que sostenía Sapphire sobre ella. Le dolía, no podía negarlo. Esa chica tenía la fuerza de mil machamp en una sola mano. Tenía que hablar con ella y decirle que le soltase, de lo contrario terminaría por amputarle su mano izquierda. Gold no quería eso, le gustaba su mano izquierda.

—Erm, ¿Sapph—

—¡¿Qué?!—Gold casi saltó tres metros sobre la tierra bajo sus pies por la violenta reacción de la chica ¿Es que así era siempre u hoy la pilló en un mal día?

—Esto, ¿podrías soltarme? Me duele un poco la mano— No era estúpido, aunque le dijesen lo contrario. Gold sabía que esa situación, al igual que Sapphire, olían a peligro. No debía provocar más a la bestia. Así que se encargó de hablarle a la chica de la manera más suave y amable posible.

Lástima que Gold no era el mejor tipo tratando con chicas. Y lástima que Sapphire hoy se levantara del lado "correcto" de su cama, o sea, del lado de una chica.

—¡Eres imposible!— Grita con claras señales de furia en su voz Sapphire, sin soltar a Gold.

La menor mueve las manos para todos lados mientras masculla inentendibles frases que Gold prefería no entender, porque lo más seguro era que fueran más insultos hacia su persona. Vaya, hasta sus kouhais lo trataban de manera despectiva ¿Dónde quedó el respeto? Se preguntaba mientras contenía un suspiro el chico.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Sapphire seguía sin soltarle la mano. Ya no le dolía, de seguro que perdió la sensibilidad en ella gracias a que la menor sin notarlo usó más fuerza en su agarre. Gold sentía su brazo como el de un muñeco de trapo, se movía sin oponer resistencia a cada movimiento que hacía simultáneamente Sapphire con su mano derecha.

Y siguiendo la dirección que le llevaba esa extremidad, Gold miró con más detalle a su kouhai.

Sapphire se había alterado de tal manera que incluso sus mejillas habían adoptado un poco de rubor. Veía como su boca no paraba de moverse, seguramente dejando escapar un montón de palabras que el chico no estaba escuchando. Todas las hebras castañas de la menor se movían en conjunto a cada mínimo movimiento que hacía el cuerpo de Sapphire, danzando en un baile improvisado y descoordinadamente perfecto. Los brazos parecían haberse salido de control por la manera en que se agitaban, se podría decir que Sapphire estaba tocando una batería invisible, ya que, Gold juraba escuchar la melodía rítmica y constante de unos golpeteos.

Y Gold tenía que admitir que su única conocida kouhai femenina -en género, Ruby no cuenta- era adorable.

Emocionado ya no podía esperar a conocer a las próximas. Aunque esperaba que la siguiente chica fuera igual o más extravagante que Sapphire. De tan solo pensar que la próxima kouhai pueda tener alguna clase de afición extraña como la de hacer cosplays de maid, emocionaba a Gold de tal manera que podría llegar a saltar de alegría hasta la luna y…

—¡Acaso me está escuchando senpai!— El increíblemente fuerte y cercano grito de Sapphire en la oreja de Gold, logró sacarlo por completo de sus pensamientos, y lo despertó mejor que ocho tazas de café extra cargado.

El mayor miró aturdido hacía la chica, encontrándose con su ceño perfectamente fruncido.

—Perdón, ¿qué me decías?— Ahora Gold solo rezaba para sus adentros el que Sapphire del enojo no lo despellejara vivo. No volvería a escuchar a Ruby cuando discutía con la chica. Los apodos que le daba el coordinador a Sapphire ahora mismo sonaban mucho más lógicos y le venían como anillo al dedo.

—En serio que eres imposible— Bufa Sapphire irritada —Escúchame bien, que no lo repetiré dos veces—

Gold asintió por inercia y agudizó el oído lo mejor que pudo, pero las piernas le seguían temblando como gelatina.

—Me gustas— Y antes de que Gold pudiera reaccionar, Sapphire tiró de la mano que sujetaba logrando hacer que el mayor perdiera el equilibrio balanceándose hacia el frente, estampando sus labios apretados entre si contra los de Gold por un par de cortos segundos.

Y Sapphire como empezó todo aquello, también lo terminó.

Se separó de Gold rápidamente, con el deseo de tocar y relamer sus labios, pero conteniéndose por tener al chico que besó frente a ella. Todavía no soltaba su mano, mejor ya lo hacía, que luego pondría más incómodo a su senpai.

Pero Gold lo hizo. Apretó más la mano.

Y Sapphire sube la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos dorados del mayor, para poder leer qué era el significado de aquella acción.

—¿Lo conoces Sapphire?— Pregunta Gold con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Logrando como efecto hacer que el sonrojo de la menor se volviera más intenso.

—¿Q-qué cosa?—

—El cosplay, ¿Lo conoces?—

Y desde ese día Gold tiene una cicatriz por donde se encuentra el nacimiento de su frente, todavía recordando en sus sueños el "pervertido de mierda" que le gritó la menor.

**...**

**...**

Gold suspiró a su recuerdo. Parece que tendría que esperar a por su siguiente kouhai.

O tal vez no.

Las esperanzas de Gold volvieron a renacer cuando vio como una Sapphire algo sonrojada entraba a una tienda de _"Costume Play"._

* * *

No siempre Gold la caga con sus comentarios ;3

**_~Buenas Vibraciones~_**


End file.
